


Playing With Fire Bokuaka

by louis_pip



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji in Love, Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou Being an Idiot, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Nonbinary Character, Song: Uma Thurman (Fall Out Boy), Songfic, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_pip/pseuds/louis_pip
Summary: Just random snippets of Akaashi and Bokuto being horny idiots together.Teen and up because Akaashi swears..a lot.The song is Uma Therman by Fall Out Boy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Playing With Fire Bokuaka

**Author's Note:**

> Fucked up fact, the dialog and interactions between Akaashi and Bokuto came from the interactions that my male ex and I had over the two years we were at the same school! I wrote this at like midnight on Wattpad, the account name is the same as it is here.  
> If you know me irl...no you don’t.  
> Song lyrics are within •these things idk what they’re called•

•I can move mountains•

Akaashi was always known as 'the quiet kid’ the one who didn't say much, or show much. Nor did they let anyone get too close. Always keeping the same bored looking expression. That was until they met Bokuto of course. He was pretty much the opposite, loud, expressive, and unpredictable. The owl like teen always knew exactly how to make the younger sing. Still they wondered how they ended up in this situation again. They also wondered why they had to use the word 'again' but that could be dealt with later. Bokuto had once again pinned them to a wall outside of the gym.

•I can work a miracle, work a miracle•

"Bokuto-san, are you fucking mental?" Their eyes flicked to one side, the corner that was hiding them from their team mates. "Maybe." Their eyes snapped back to the taller male. "Are you seriously going there?" Bokuto shrugged. "Come on nobody's gonna know." Akaashi shook their head. "They're going to know." They placed a firm hand on his chest attempting to push him away. Bokuto just chuckled at their attempt not shifting. "I'm serious."  
"You don't look serious." He teased moving a hand to brush a strand of hair from the younger’s face.

•Oh, oh, oh, I'll keep you like an oath•

Only to have it hit away. "Bokuto, it's been 15 minutes. They'll be wondering where we are by now." It was true, everyone would be leaving at any moment now. "Y'know what 'kaashi." Akaashi braced them self, "What Bokuto." The older leaned in close to their ear. "You're going to be a great mother some day." Akaashi's cheeks flushed a bright red although their expression refused to change. "Bokuto, don't give me that bullshit." They pulled him by the tie to face them. "Why not 'kaashi?" Bokuto looked down at the agitated bean. "Because I can't be with you and have a child at the same time."

•May nothing but death do us part•

Bokuto seemed confused. "Why because you couldn't handle the two of us?" The shorter sighed. "Yes, and because neither of us can have children." They pulled him in closer laying a quick kiss on his jaw. Bokuto stood in shock until Akaashi grabbed his sleeve to drag him towards the gym door. They stood apart from each other whilst their coach said a few words catching each other's eye a couple of times. Akaashi waited outside for Bokuto to finish locking up, the two of them stuck close to each other until they got to the school gate.

•She wants to dance like Uma Thurman•  
•Bury me 'til I confess•

Akaashi gave Bokuto's hand a small squeeze before they parted that night. They had fallen for him but they knew that this year would be their last together of highschool.  
They were an unlikely pair but their team had been shipping them since Akaashi had joined the team. Their first interaction was awkward to say the least but that didn't matter. Akaashi had someone to keep him company and Bokuto had someone to keep him in line. They completed each other.

•She wants to dance like Uma Thurman•  
•And I can't get you out of my head•

The changing rooms were always...interesting. Akaashi tried to stay in a corner facing away from the others whenever possible but that didn't stop Bokuto. It was even worse when they'd accidentally make eye contact, that would always earn a laugh or two from their team mates.  
"Hey Akaashi." They'd just locked up for the night. "Yes Bokuto?" The older seemed sort of nervous...or embarrassed? "W-why do you wear a black singlet if... y'know what never mind!" Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Because i dont need perverts like you looking at me while i change."

•The stench, the stench of summer sex•  
•And CK Eternity, oh hell yes!•

Bokuto stopped in place shocked as Akaashi kept walking. "I'll see you Monday then Bokuto-san."  
Bokuto always ended up causing Akaashi trouble in libraries as well, that was on the rare occasion Akaashi could get him to a library. "Psst, Akaashi!" They put down their book. "What?" Bokuto showed them the book he was reading. "Have you read Song Of Songs in this thing? It's so weird." Akaashi rolled their eyes. "A-akaashi?" They nodded at him to continue. "What does it mean by doves and oil?" 

"Bokuto, are you being serious?" He nodded in response. "Give me a second." They got out a piece of paper writing down a sentence or two. "Here." They watched as his face changed from confusion, to disgust, then to fear. "Uh-wh- Akaashi w-what thats disgusting!" The owl boy proceeded to hit himself ten consecutive times in the head with a bible before laying his head on the table in front of him. "You good?" Akaashi poked him with a pen. "Never been better."

•Divide me down to the smallest I can be•

"Bokuto, you've been in here with me for 20 minutes. The rest of them will be wondering where you are." Bokuto sighed putting down his cup. "But it's boring out there, and you're stuck here for the rest of the night with nobody to keep you company." Akaashi rolled their eyes filling up another bottle of water to send out to the tables. "Well what are you going to do in here?" Bokuto smiled pulling out a volleyball from behind a stack of cups. "We could do this?" Akaashi smiled slightly shaking their head. "Bokuto no, we'll knock something over."

•Put your, put your v-v-v-venom in me•

"Come on just have some fun with me it's been ages!" He bounced it once.  
"Bokuto we've both got work to do." They stepped forward reaching for the ball. "Nope not getting it that easily 'kaashi." He bounced it twice more. "Bokuto you're going to knock something over." They grabbed hold of it only to be backed into a wall. Bokuto leant over them both breathing heavily. Akaashi averted their gaze for a second only to be met with the eyes of the coach. Bokuto looked over too. "U-uh hi!" He continued on his way. Bokuto let go of the ball blushing hard. "Y-y'know what I'll just come back later." Akaashi smiled placing the ball in a corner. "See ya later then."


End file.
